


Game Night (Updated)

by Repeat_png



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff no angst, Gane night, Just you and the boys, More tags to be added, Settlers of Catan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png
Summary: Game night with the gang, playing Settlers of Catan! The only issue?...You have no idea how to play.-A cute idea I had a while back! Reposted and re-written from my old orphaned work :,)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You, Sean McLoughlin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Game Night (Updated)

You know it's gonna be a good night when you get ambushed by dogs the moment you walk in the door.

A surprised yelp escapes you as you're knocked to the ground by a very excited Chica. You can't help but laugh as she climbs on your chest, tongue lolling and tail wagging so hard that her whole body shakes. You quickly shut your mouth with a clack before Chica gets the chance to French-kiss you. 

Smiling, you gently push Chica off of you as heavy footsteps approach you. "Get a move on, ya big lump."

You playfully pat Chica on the butt as she trots away, only to come circling back towards you as Mark steps up to you, an amused smile on his face. 

"You just gonna lay there or are you gonna help?"

You huff, though there's a smile on your face as you takes Mark hand and he lifts you from the ground. You dust off your pants, and Chica paws at your leg. You lean down to give her a few affectionate pats. "What exactly am I helping with?"

Mark makes his way to the kitchen, and you follow behind, a happy Chica scampering between your legs. The click-clack of her nails on the tile floor are all that's heard for a moment. Suddenly Mark stops, and you have to do a temporary tippy-toe dance to avoid crashing into him. He picks something off the counter and turns back to you. You can't help but huff out a laugh.

In Mark's hands are two cans of silly string. You raise a brow, giving him a look. Mark chuckles. "Oh c'mon, (Name), you know we can't have everyone over without playing some sort of prank."

Your brow raises further.

Mark sighs, his hands dropping and shoulders slumping as he looks to the floor. "Okay so it could be a little cleaner, but where's the fun in that?"

You feel yourself cave when Mark gives you his best puppy dog eyes.

You sigh. Those puppy dog eyes could put 5.0.5 to shame. 

A triumphant smile breaks across Mark's features and you can't but smile with him. A knock at the door catches both your and Mark's attention. Within seconds his triumphant smile is replaced with a more devious looking one. He shoves a can of pink silly string in your hands and stands at one side of the door, gesturing for you to get on the other side. You shake your head with a grin. 

Another knock sounds at the door. Mark reaches his hand across the gap between you two, grasping the handle. The moment the door swings open You and Mark both leap out of hiding, yelling a high-pitched battle cry as you lay down as hard as you can on the silly string, waving it in all directions and hoping you get each one of them. Startled shouts come from the direction you're aiming and you laugh, hearing Seán, Wade, and Bob's voices through the echo of your and Mark's laughter. 

It's only after you both run out of silly string that you stop your assault on your friends. Mark steps back to admire his handiwork, and you follow suit. A grin rests on your face as you feel a deep satisfaction run through you. Seán, Wade, and Bob stand at your doorway, covered in heaps of blue and pink silly string. They're frozen on the spot, arms sticking out from their sides as they look down at their now ruined clothes in shock. Only then does Ethan decide to poke his head out from behind Bob, a wide-eyed expression on his face.

You and Mark cackle as Seán looks up at you both, a look of teasing anger on his face. Mark breaks off his laughter as Seán takes a step forwards. You put your hands up. "Don't blame me, it was all Mark's idea."

You cut yourself off as you hear Mark's footsteps scamper off into the distance and sigh, letting your arms fall to yours side. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Seán grins, walking towards you slowly with his arms out in a open gesture and you gulp. "C'mon (Name), don't ye want a hug?"

You take a scrambled step backwards. "Uh thanks, but I'll pass Seán-" You cut yourself off and turn to scramble off after Mark down the hall, yelping as you hear Seán's footsteps behind you. You let out a giddy, panicked yelp as Seán easily catches up with you.

Curse you and your short legs. 

He tackles you in a leaping hug, his arms wrapping around your waist and knocking you to the ground.

You struggle helplessly against him, trying to crawl away. It's no use. You groan as he cackles behind you, effectively smearing a mixture of blue and pink goop all over your hoodie and hair. You whine. "Seáááán you know how long that's gonna take to get out of my hair?"

Seán smiles, ruffling your hair affectionately, only worsening the damage. Then he gives you a grin. You return the gesture and he helps you up. A mutual alliance.

"Oh Marrrrk!" You purr sweetly, both you and Seán slowly advancing into the back bedrooms. You both start searching high and low when you're suddenly swept off of your feet. You let out a surprised shout and struggle against Mark's hold. He effortlessly slings you over his shoulder and you huff, doing your damndest to spread whatever goop you can over his back and wherever else you can reach. 

However, you end up clutching onto Mark's sweatshirt for dear life as he takes off down the hall, Seán quickly following pursuit. You grunt as you bounce up and down on Mark's shoulder, his shoulder blade digging into your stomach. 

Finally, Seán catches up and shoves Mark from behind, resulting in the both of you going down headfirst onto the couch. 

After the initial moment of shock, You break out in guffawing laughter, and Mark and Seán soon join in. It takes you a minute, but eventually you wriggle out from underneath Mark and sit up, only to break out in a large grin and more giggles as you spot Ethan sitting grumpily at the table, now also sporting some multi-colored silly string, a satisfied and amused Bob and Wade sitting beside him.

This was going to be a really fun night, you could already tell.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna leave the first chapter as is, with only a few changes and fixes :)


End file.
